Stages of Battle
by AlwaysOneStepBehind
Summary: Originally called The Night Before. Eragon has come up with the perfect plan to defeat the Empire. But what happens when the perfect plan turns into a disaster? Eragon and Arya Romance later in the story.
1. The Night Before

**Well it has been a while! I have been super busy with everything! Mainly trying to figure out my life as I am now to big and old for school =(**

**Oh well here's an Eragon and Arya one shot, although I'm thinking about turning it into a two or three shot, depending on the reviews I get.**

**Hope you like it=)**

**DISCLAIMER: I sadly do not own the characters or anything to do with the Inheritance cycle...I think I'm gonna cry!**

**0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0 **

It's raining mercilessly over the people of the Varden. Forks of lightening light up the night sky in a pale blue as deep, rolling sounds of thunder follow closely behind. Arya watched from her perch on a cliff as the rain pounds on the Vardens tents.

The Elvin Princess was soaked through to the bone but she didn't mind because, although she doesn't give out this information lightly, Arya loves the rain. Not just the sound of it but the way it hits her skin, the way the smell of the moist air and earth surrounds her. She feels that if she lets the rain wash over her body then all of her problems would be washed away with the rain. As a youngling she use to go out when it was raining – like it is now – and sit down on a patch of grass and look out towards her future Kingdom.

"_Bad battle plan"_

Arya watched the Vardens camp as it lit in the light of the lightening. Everyone was safe, warm and dry from the storm in their tents. Most should be asleep by now as it is the middle of the night and the final battle against the Empire – against Galbatorix – was to be decided tomorrow.

Arya let a soft sigh escape her lips as she hugged her legs close and rested her chin on her knees. Whenever she thought of the final battle with Galbatorix she couldn't help but to think of Eragon. There was no way that she could admit that to him or to anyone else for that matter but, she couldn't help but feel worried for him, for what could happen.

"_The perfect battle plan"_

It felt like only yesterday that Arya helped to steal a sapphire coloured dragon egg from the tyrant and sent it to the Spine where Eragon found it. When he was a mere farm boy from Carvahall, who knew nothing of and possessed no magical nor fighting abilities, he took on the impossible and built the Varden back up to its former glory, brought many races together from all over the land of Alagaësia and defeated a Shade where few have been able to.

A small smile graced the Elf's lips as she thought of how much he has grown since their first meeting in Gil'lead. He is no longer a boy but a man. An Elvin man. Although his actual age still puts him as a youngling, Arya can't help but to notice his maturity and old soul.

"_The perfect battle plan"_

He has seen so much that no one of his age should. He has killed, seen others close to him be killed and almost became another victim under the hand of Galbatorix. But in the face of danger he is calm, relaxed, and clear headed. Arya needn't worry about Eragon's ability in a fight. She knows very well that he can defend himself. She knows that he's surpassed even herself – though she'd never admit it.

"_But it is still a bad battle plan"_

She let another shaky sigh escape her lips as she thought of how the battle will play out.

"_Arya?"_ A voice she knows and loves touched her mind.

"_Why are you not resting Jade?"_ She asked her dragon.

"_I could ask you the same question my elf"_ Jade said letting her amusement pass through to her rider. _"Where are you?"_

Arya sent Jade a mental picture of her location as her green dragons voice erupted in her head. _"I do not know why Eragon calls you Svit-kona if you sit in the middle of a storm the night before the final battle! You are going to catch a fever and what use will you be then!"_ Jade said worried for her rider.

"_Jade, please. I am fine."_ Arya replied smiling to herself and sending her Dragon some reassurance. _"I like to sit in the rain when there are problems that I must deal with. I do not understand why but, the rain helps me to forget my problems."_ She said as she closed her eyes and tilted her head up to the rain. _"This will help me to deal with the battle tomorrow."_

Arya looked behind her as her Elf ears picked up a dense pressure to the air coming towards her in waves. She smiled as she realised it was her green dragon that approached. Arya felt the ground shudder under the weight of Jade as she landed next to the elf. She could feel her heat of the fire from her belly. It sent a tingling sensation throughout Aryas body as she shivered with delight from it. She didn't realise how cold she really was.

"_I hope you do not feel obliged to stay with me"_ Arya said although, admittedly, she loves Jades company.

"_I want to because I love you my elf."_ She said as she folded her wings close and moved closer to her rider to help keep her warm. _"We are one now you and I. Whether you like it or not, we're bound to each other"_

Arya smiled up at Jade and leaned her back on Jades warm belly to steal the warmth from it. _"I wouldn't want it any other way"_

"_Good. Now that we have the formalities out of the way, you can tell me all about the burden that keeps you from your dreams."_ Jade said softly but in a way in which Arya knew she couldn't get out of it.

Arya sighed as she remembered the cause of her sitting out in the rain. A little frown started to appear as she started to tell Jade. "It is the battle plan that I do not like Jade." Arya said feeling the sudden urge to say it out loud.

"Why not?"

Arya jumped at the foreign but familiar voice. She snapped her head around to find the source of his voice. "Eragon?" She asked as she squinted to try and see the silhouette better, to make sure it was Eragon.

The figure walked closer to them as he lit up in a pale blue light from the lightening that streaked across the sky. Arya sighed as she saw, for sure, that it was Eragon. She looked straight back down to the Varden and wondered how they were going to win if the most important people to the plan were to be weary during the heat of the battle. "Why are you not resting Eragon? You have a big battle tomorrow."

"So do you." He replied as she felt him stand beside her. "You too Jade. All of us should be sleeping but here we are, laughing at the illness that could stricken us from the battle."

"_I think now would be the best time for me to leave."_ Jade said only to Arya.

"_Please do not leave me alone."_ Arya pleaded with her dragon. _"I like your company."_

"_And I yours my elf"_ She said as she stood and spread her wings. _"But this is a personal problem that you need to deal with. Talk to him Arya, it will do you and him well for tomorrow."_ With that said, Jade took to the skies and flew back to the camp.

Arya felt cold from the heat that Jade took with her. She shivered slightly and pulled her legs up close to her, resuming her original position with her chin atop her knees. Jade was right, of course. Arya did need to talk to Eragon to see if she cannot persuade him to change the plan.

"Eragon..." She hesitated as she searched for the right words. She looked over at him; still staring out over the camp as she was and started again. "Eragon, do you think we will win tomorrow?"

He turned his gaze towards her, holding question in itself. "Do you not believe we can?"

Arya hesitated again. She honestly didn't know if they will win or not. They had dwarves, her mother's army of elves, the Varden and her and Eragon with their dragons Saphira and Jade. They had a really good chance going into this battle, so why was she so worried? She sighed as she rested her forehead on her knees and looked down at her lap.

"Why do you not like the battle plan?" Eragon asked.

Arya looked back up at him and found his gaze penetrating, she felt as though she couldn't lie even if her life depended on it. "I fear it will fail..." She thought again and repeated her answer feeling as though that wasn't the whole reason. "I fear I will fail." Arya could feel her whole calm demeanour fall and there was nothing she could do about it. She felt it building up inside of her. Worst yet, she felt herself coming apart in front of Eragon.

Eragon, keeping his eyes trained on hers, sat down close to her, mimicking her pose. "What has led you to believe that?" He asked softly.

"What had led you to believe that I will succeed in my part of the plan?"She asked him in the hopes that he could reassure her and she can pull herself out of this embarrassing emotional pit that she's falling in. Elves do not feel the same humans do and yet all she was feeling was despair and worry for the man beside her.

"Because Arya for as long as I have known you, you have never failed."

"But I am talking about tomorrow Eragon not what was." She said desperately. "How do you know Jade and I are ready to do what you require of us?" She started to raise her voice in a panic without her realising. "What if we come into the battle too late to do what we are supposed to?"

Arya suddenly stood up with an angry sigh escaping her lips. She stood close to the edge of the cliff and hugged her arms around her stomach. She was so frustrated. About the war, about her duties as Princess, her duties to her mother and her new found duties as a dragon rider. She was angry at Eragon for suggesting such a perfect battle plan and even more frustrated with herself for agreeing to it.

"Arya, tell me where the flaw lies in the battle plan"

The Elvin Princess took a deep breath in and regained her usual calm demeanour before answering. "There is nothing wrong with the plan Eragon. It is perfect." She said quietly

"Then why are you troubled by it?"

She still didn't turn around to face him but looked up at the sky, feeling the rain drops hit her face was refreshing and it managed to keep her calm. "If I fail in my task then you will..."She hesitated before carrying on. "...you will die Eragon." She let her head drop back down to watch over the Varden as she thought out loud. "If I fail then I would fail you and you would pay for it with your life. If you die because I fail then the Varden and every freedom fighter will fall and succumb to the cruelty of Galbatorix." Arya turned around to face him to find him behind her right shoulder, watching her. "I could not live with that burden."

Eragon looked out to the Varden as Arya watched him. Calmness was evident on his face. She watched a single raindrop that ran from his matted hair which stuck to his face. It ran down his prominent cheekbone and hesitated as it got to his strong jaw before it dropped out of sight. Arya ran her eyes along his jaw line to his lips then up to his nose and up to the cat like eyes which were guarded by long, thick eyelashes.

Arya was startled to find his eyes on her but she held the gaze. She noticed a small, soft smile touch the corners of his mouth and the glint of playful intent shone in his eyes.

"That is the risk I am willing to take." He said so quietly like he didn't want any unwanted ears to hear him.

She studied him for a while in wonder. She finally shook her head incredulously at him and spoke just as softly. "How can you risk your own life and Saphiras for people you know not of?"

"The same way you do it Arya." He said like it was obvious. "The same way Nasuada, the Varden, Queen Islanzadi does it. We all fight for freedom and that is enough for me to lead them. Maybe even die for them if it comes to it."

Arya inwardly winced at hearing him admit that it could happen. It sounded worse when he said it. "Why are you so happy to die?"

"I'll only be happy to die if Galbatorix comes with me. If not, then I will haunt you until we meet in the Veil." He said laughing.

"This is no laughing matter Eragon! If you die all is lost!" She said raising her voice. "You must change the plan." She said decisively. "Change it so you are not in harms way."

The playful glint in his eye started to sparkle making his eyes stand out in the darkness created by the dark rain clouds blocking out the moon. His soft smile turned into a smirk as he replied. "That would only be possible if I were to stay in my tent and wait out the battle."

"Eragon! You must change the strategy!" Arya raised her voice at him as she didn't like the way he was taking this as a joke.

"Arya, why do you not believe in the plan?" He asked her softly, trying to catch her eye but she purposefully avoided eye contact.

She let out an exasperated sigh as she had to repeat herself. "Because I will fail and you will die."

"Eka ach neo trua sem eom waise ilumeo." (I do not believe that to be true)

Arya finally met his eyes to find them devoid of playful intent but hardened by confidence. She blinked away some of the rain drops that fell on her eyelashes as she stared at him. She looked down at her feet and shivered as the rain made its way down her dry neck.

"Yawe."

Aryas' head snapped up. "Eragon you cannot possibly- -"

"I am and I will offer you Yawe." Eragon said calmly and confidently. "Do you not see how reassured I am to see you brooding over the plan?"

Arya watched his smile as it widened but she frowned at him in confusion. "I...do not understand"

He chuckled quietly as he looked at her. "Arya, if you are so worried about my dying then I know you will do everything in your power to stop that from happening."

Arya took a step back as she turned around and looked out over the Varden again. He was right. Completely and utterly right. Eragon spoke the truth, she would protect him with her life and to do that her part of the plan will be pulled off perfectly.

The elf laughed silently in spite of herself and shook her head. She was so embarrassed at how foolishly she acted. How did she not see that herself? But if she was being truthful to herself then she would know that she truly does care for Eragon, though she had never accepted that to be reason only silly human emotions. She had to stop being in the company of humans so much.

She felt a pair of warm, strong – one rougher than the other – hands rest on her shoulders and gave them a reassuring squeeze. "I will not change the plan Arya Svit-kona."

She sighed as a small smile came to her lips. "I apologize Eragon. You are right. Asking that of you was selfish of me. I am ashamed at how foolishly I acted. Please forgive me?"

"Already forgotten." He said dropping his hands to his side and standing next to her. "But Arya..." He stopped and waited until he had her full attention.

She faced him to see the smile gone and his eyes hard. Arya held his gaze unphased as she had seen that face many times before a battle.

"I have to know that no matter what happens to me you will not come for me if Galbatorix or Murtagh are still alive." She gazed at him, wanting to protest but knew that it will be futile because when he has his mind set like this, there is no alternative route.

Arya reluctantly nodded in response and spoke with resignation in her voice. "You have my word Eragon."

He studied her for a moment longer before giving a curt nod. "Shall we retire to our tents so we are not too weary for battle?" Arya nodded and started to walk back, not waiting for him to fall into step next to her.

The walk back was filled with the thundering booms of thunder and the squelching of boots walking through mud. But it was comfortable for both of them. Once they arrived at Aryas tent – as it was on the way to Eragons – she was about to bid him goodnight and thank him when he interrupted.

"Arya, know that you should not have felt ashamed of your concerns for me. I am your friend as much as you are mine; we are supposed to fret over another friend's safety." He shrugged as he gazed intently at her. "Otherwise we are not very good friends."

Arya stared back as she gave a slow nod. "Thank you Eragon. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Arya Drottningu" He said as he left and Arya went through the flaps of her tent.

She got out of her wet clothes and managed to dry herself with some magic before putting clean dry clothes to sleep in. She lay down on her bed roll and heard Jade's voice in her head. _Are you feeling better my elf?"_

"_Aye. You were right Jade, talking to Eragon helped to settle my fears. The battle plan is perfect and I know that we will not fail."_

"_I am glad to hear that Arya. Now go to sleep, we will need it."_

"_Goodnight Jade."_

"_Goodnight my elf."_

Arya rolled over onto her side and thought about what had just happened with Eragon. He had quelled her fears and made her feel wanted as he talked about her as a friend. She was going to keep him alive tomorrow, she knew it. Arya knew that her and Jade was going to pull off their part of the plan with absolute perfection. She had no doubt. She ran through the plan again in her head before sleep picked her up and carried her to a night of dreamless sleep.

**0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0 **

**Well that's the end and like I said up top, I'm thinking about turning this into a two or three shot. So I can write about the battle.**

**Let me know. (R&R)**

**Thanks for reading=D**


	2. The Talk and Preperations

**So sorry this took so long. Again I've been tired and busy but I've got this chapter up. **

**So enjoy=D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all though I really wish I did=(**

**0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0**

"We will have victory today." Arya turned to Eragon as he spoke. "We have to."

She watched his strong jaw clench and unclench as he watched the Varden through the mist of the light rain. They were standing where they were a few hours before except the roles were in reverse. Arya had needed the reassurance, now Eragon needed it. She could tell he was nervous and scared. Who wouldn't be if you knew you could die before the day turns to night?

She put a hand on his shoulder to make him look at her. She held his penetrating brown eyed gaze with her own emerald gaze. "If we stick to the battle plan then we cannot fail." Eragon studied her for a moment in which Arya noticed his jaw stopped moving and was set in determination.

He looked as though he was trying to figure out a problem and was internally conflicted. She frowned a little at him, holding question within the look. He turned and looked at Saphira beside him who looked back at him. Arya knew that they were having a conversation.

"_Maybe we should talk like them my elf. Then we not feel left out"_ Jade snickered in Aryas head as she dropped her hand from his shoulder and turned to look at her.

"_I am sure that whatever it is Jade it is important enough to not include us."_ Arya turned back around to find Eragon at Saphiras saddlebags moving items out of the way.

He slowly, carefully, lifted out a big object wrapped in a drawstring pouch. Aryas hand flew to her mouth as she instantly recognized the object.

Eragon undid the drawstring and they could see the bright golden glow emit from the opening even before Eragon had fully revealed its contents. Careful to not touch it, he let the opening drop to reveal the top of the Eldunari.

His brown eyes lifted to her as he walked towards Arya. He stopped in front of the speechless elf and held it out to her.

Arya took a step back and started to shake her head. "No...I-I could not - -"

"But you can Arya. Saphira and I have asked Glaedr and he is honoured to be of help to another dragon rider such as yourself." Eragon said doing up the top and handing it out to Arya again.

"But Eragon you will need it to aid you in your battle against Galbatorix."

"I have twenty Elvin spellcasters, Brom's ring and mine and Saphiras magic. You only have yourself and Jade. Take this to aid you. Glaedr will be able to communicate with you and talk to you should you need the advice." Eragon said still holding out the Eldunari.

Arya had no intention of taking it. If he had it then there was more of a chance of his survival and defeat over Galbatorix. She didn't need it. She was only the distraction. His life was more important than hers. She opened her mouth to protest when Eragon cut her off.

"Arya, please. I am asking you as a friend; take it so I am not worried about your safety during the battle." He shrugged as he stared at her. "I need not the distraction."

Arya sighed as she realised the truth in his words. She stared openly at it as she reached out and took it in her hands. She could feel the warmth of Glaedr's heart of hearts through the pouch. _"I am honoured to be of service to you during this battle Arya Drottningu."_

She smiled sadly at the object and spoke back. _"It is I who feels honoured to have you by my side."_

She lifted her eyes to meet Eragons small smile. "Thank you Eragon."

Eragon gave a nod and turned to mount Saphira. Arya followed suit as she too mounted Jade and carefully, placed Glaedr's Eldunari in her saddlebags.

She looked to Eragon once settled atop Jade and spoke. "Eragon, do not do anything rash that can get you killed before I am even a part of the plan."

Eragon smiled that boyish grin of his and replied. "It is you who should not do anything rash Arya. I do not wish to confront your mother if anything should happen to you." The comment emitted a small smile out of Arya just as Eragons face fell to seriousness. "But Arya, in all truth, please be careful. I do not wish a horrible fate to befall upon you."

"_He still has feelings for you Arya."_ Jade pointed out to her.

"_I know."_

"_And you him."_ Jade stated knowingly.

Arya let a small, quiet sigh escape her lips as she stared back at Eragon. _"Aye."_

She gave a slight nod. "Nor I wish it upon you Eragon."

"_Let us be off."_ Saphira spoke to them all. _"Nasuada seems to be ready for us."_

With that said Saphira and Jade took to the skies and flew toward the Varden camp. Arya was not confident in flying whenever she was with Eragon; it made her stomach do weird flips and jump into her throat whenever they went into a steep dive. But when she's riding with Jade, flying felt as natural as breathing. Flying with Jade is an experience like no other. Feeling the adrenaline coursing through her body mixed with the fear of falling was exhilarating.

It took her awhile but with the help of Eragon and Saphira she and Jade flew with the grace of an elf yet as deadly as a shade. She has learnt to trust the one that is bound to her by the gedwëy ignasia on her hand because Arya knows that Jade loves her as much as she loves Jade and they will do anything to protect each other. Even if Jade would rather her life is taken over Aryas.

Now she understood why Eragon and Saphira were so close. It is the most wonderful feeling in the world to know that someone loves you unconditionally.

Arya lowered herself as flat as possible and tried hard to keep her eyes open as much as possible while Jade followed Saphira into a steep dive. Her wings tucked in close to her body, she descended with lightening fast speed. All of a sudden her wings flew open to slow the dive and she tilted her body upright as Arya straightened in her saddle.

She wiped away the tears from her slanted eyes as the wind had made her cry. That was a skill she had yet to learn.

Saphira and Jade landed with a thud in front of the Varden warriors and behind Nasuada. They straightened to their full length and turned a little so the Varden can see their riders.

Arya recognized some of the faces in the crowd. She could see Roran right at the front with his battle axe in his belt. Angela was not far behind with weapons. She scanned the crowd and met eyes with Blödhgarm; he nodded to her as a sign of acknowledgment. Arya had never seen a crowd that is so mixed in their races stand together. There were Humans, Elves, Dwarves, Urgals, mixing and mingling in the crowd. She nodded her head to herself and spoke to Jade.

"_This is Alagaësia."_ Arya heard a low rumble emit from under her saddle as Jade agreed with her. 

Once silence had fallen Eragon began to speak to them. "I want you all to look at the person next to you. Look at the fighters – warriors – that surround you. I want you to remember their faces, because this could be the last time you see them standing." The silence that followed after the words left Eragons lips was deafening. You could almost hear all their hearts pounding out of their chests.

"We all know that this could be our last sunrise that we ever see. There is still time for those of you amoung us who wish not to shed blood from their steel, who wish not to spill the blood of the Empire, who wish not for their own blood to taint the lands, to stay behind while the rest of us go into battle." Eragon said looking out amoung the crowd. There was no trace of judgment in his voice only a leader speaking the truth.

Arya looked out at the fighters as murmurs started to erupt through the crowd. Arya noticed some looked as though they were trying to convince others to stay. She started to feel worried for Eragon. They were already outnumbered and losing more warriors could become costly.

She kept her eyes on the Varden as Eragon carried on. "If it is your wish to not be involved in this fight then I urge you to stay behind because I do not want for you to follow a cause none believe in." The warriors started to look around at each other as if expecting someone to go. They shifted their weight from one foot to the other as they nervously waited for someone to leave.

"But if you are having second thoughts then I plead with you to remember why we are here. Remember your families and friends that have died in the hands of Galbatorix and his men. Remember how they tortured and slaughter your sons and fathers. Remember how Galbatorix's men showed no quarter to your wives and daughters, not caring that they were defenceless women."

The crowd fell silent as no one dared to move. Arya glanced over at Eragon as his eyes scanned the crowd, purposefully slowly and deliberate. She noticed the amount of hate that radiated from the warriors in front of her.

"Many of you are here because they have driven you out of your homes, out of the safety of your village or town. All of us have our reasons for being here on this darkened day." Eragon lowered his voice as he continued. "But all of you are here for one reason...revenge.

"You all want revenge for what those men did to you and your family, to your home." Eragon paused as the fighters all started to nod their head in agreement, some agreeing aloud. "I want you to remember that feeling of hatred that you hold for them when you discovered what horrid fate had befallen your loved ones. I want you to use that hatred when you run them through with your steel like they did your sons and fathers. I want you to show no quarter as they showed none to your wives and daughters. I want you to picture your home in your mind, remind yourself of why you are here!" The crowd erupted in cheers as they thrusted their fists and weapons in the air.

Eragon drew Brisingr and punched it above his head. The blue blade shone brightly as he raised his voice. "I want you to follow me into battle not for mine own glory but for the glory of all of Alagaësia. For today, we will rid our lands of such things that darken its beauty! For today is the end of the Empire and the beginning of the new Alagaësia! " The cheers grew louder, if possible, as Saphira let a jet of hot fire lose into the air with an ear splitting growl.

Arya felt Jade lift her head as she joined Saphira with her own roar and fire. Arya felt the heat of the fires as she turned and looked at Eragon. She looked at him proudly and spoke to him in his mind. _"I know it was hard for you to ask these fighters to give their lives for you. But you did well Eragon Elda."_

Eragon looked over at Arya as he spoke back. _"Thank you Arya Svit-kona. It means to me greatly to have your blessing in what we do."_

He turned back to the fighters as the cheers started to die down. "Let us be off now. For I can see the thirst of vengeance in each of your eyes."

With that said the commanders of their particular units ordered them off into their places for their parts of the plan to be started.

Eragon and Arya looked at each other, both knowing that this could be the last time they see life in each other's eyes. Arya broke the silence as she spoke softly. "Atra du evarínya ono varda, Eragon Shur'tugal." (May the stars watch over you, Eragon Dragon Rider.)

"Sé onr sverdar sitja hvass, Arya Shur'tugal" (May your swords stay sharp, Arya Dragon Rider.) He replied.

With one last look at each other Arya spoke to Jade. _"Let us go Jade, so we can settle ourselves in waiting."_ Jade spread her wings and took to the air in a powerful swish of her wings.

**0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0**

Jade landed in the surrounding trees with ease as they have been practicing ever since the plan had been set. Arya slid off her saddle and started to walk around Jade, looking at her surroundings. She watched through the gaps in the trees as she waited for Blödhgarm and his nineteen other Elvin spellcasters to appear. She placed a hand on the hilt of her sword, although her sword isn't that of which a Dragon Rider should have she was still comfortable and confident of her skill and ability with using a weapon that she has had for a very long time.

"_Jade, what do you think is taking __Blödhgarm__ so long? He should be here by now"_ Arya said feeling a little worried.

"_Do not fear my elf. No one, not even Elves, can out run a Dragon."_ Jade said reassuringly as she lifted her head in pride.

Jade was right of course. Arya just had to be patient. Any second now the twenty Elvin spellcasters will come bursting through the trees ready to take up their positions.

However, Aryas patience was wearing thin. She knew that she was nervous about this plan even though she knew I will go off without a hitch. But she could still feel the anxiety gripping her. She let out a breath that she didn't realise she was holding as she heard the suction sound of feet being pulled out of mud. The anxiety that she felt earlier had loosened its grip on her as she felt herself relax a little.

Blödhgarm appeared before her eyes with the nineteen other spellcasters just behind him. They don't even look like they've just sprinted from the camp, which is a good league away, as they're breathing normally.

Blödhgarm stepped forward and raised two fingers to his lips as they did the Elvin greeting. Once finished Arya looked at all of them and spoke. "You all know what to do. You all know where to go and you all know that Eragon will tell you when to penetrate his mind."

They nodded in unison as they watched Arya. "Good. Then I expect no less than your lives for him. I too will be risking my life for him and so is the rest of the Varden. We have the most crucial part of the plan to succeed in. If we can do it then countless lives will be saved. Twenty four lives for many."

The spellcasters face held grim expressions as they nodded their agreement. "Go now and give yourselves plenty of time to prepare."

With that said the twenty spellcasters took off at a sprint to where their positions are. Arya turned to Jade and looked back at the reflection of her own coloured eye. _"All is going well so far Jade."_

"_And it will continue to go well. You will see my elf."_

Arya walked up to Jade and wrapped her arms as far as she can around Jades neck. _"I love you Jade."_

"_I love you too my elf."_

Arya released Jade and gave her an affectionate pat before jumping back into her saddle and prepared for when they see Eragon appear.

Arya could feel the anxiety get a good grip on her again as she and Jade waited. Surely he should be here by now. '_I hope he hasn't done anything rash. If he has the good spirits know that I will deal to him not Galbatorix or Murtagh.' _

Arya looked up confused as she had only just realised it had stopped raining. She was surprised to find that the position of the sun had moved a lot since her and Jade left the Varden at sunrise. She was wondering what was taking so long. It was nearly the middle of the day and there was no sign of Eragon and Saphira.

"_Where is he?"_

"_Be patient Arya. He will come."_

Arya was about to sigh out of frustration when she finally spotted a big dot in the distance followed by two smaller dots.

"_I see Eragon!"_ She said to Jade as relief washed over her.

"_Aye and it seems as though Eragon has done his part of the plan perfectly."_ Jade said.

Arya sent out her mind probe to find the particular mind. She quickly found it and was let in without restraint as he recognized her straight away.

"_Blödhgarm do you see them?"_

"_Aye."_

"_Are you and your spellcasters ready?"_

"_We are prepared and awaiting Eragons orders."_

Arya nodded her approval to herself as she watched the three Dragons coming into focus. Saphira was dodging jets of flame left and right. The blue Dragon was doing big barrel rolls and evasive manoeuvres to avoid being hurt. Arya watched on as she gripped the front of her saddles in determination. She gritted her teeth and scowled at the people trying to hurt Eragon. _"Let the battle begin" _

**0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0**

**Well, here's is the second chapter. Obviously, the next chapter is the actual battle and hopefully I can get that one out sooner than I got this one out.**

**Stay tuned for the next=D**

**Thanks for reading**

**Melissa **


	3. The Flaw in the Plan

**Hay everybody! So I was reading a bit of Eldest when I read that Murtagh mentioned to Eragon that the last Dragon egg is actually a male not a female...so my bad lol. I forgot that he said that but I guess, in my story the Dragon is female=D**

**Anyways here is chapter 3. **

**Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing!**

**0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0**

"_Jade now!"_ Arya commanded as Jade jumped in the air without hesitation. Easily clearing the tops of the trees, Jade spread her wings and in a few swift strokes she came up between Galbatorix and Murtagh. Thorn came to an abrupt halt as Arya and Jade appeared before them while Galbatorix carried on chasing Eragon without realizing he'd been separated. Jade hovered in front of Thorn as Murtagh gaped at the sight of another dragon.

"T-the Varden have another Dragon rider!" He asked surprised.

Arya didn't answer him as Jade charged at Thorn with lightening quick speed. She latched onto the front of his belly and chest with her talons as her sharp teeth buried deep into his neck. Thorn let out a cry of pain as Jade dug deeper.

"_Dive!"_ Arya screamed through their link. Jade obeyed without hesitation as she tilted so they were parallel to the ground. Her position made it hard for Murtagh to strike her with his sword.

Jade plunged towards the earth with frightening speed. Arya heard Thorns low grunts as he struggled to get out of Jades iron grip. She watched Murtagh with satisfaction as he desperately tried to stab at Jades head as the wind was pinning him to his saddle.

As the earth was approaching Jade spoke urgently to Arya. _"You must jump Arya!"_

"_What!"_ Arya was taken aback by Jades request. _"I am not leaving you Jade!"_

"_Arya! Do as I say! On my word you must jump!"_ Jade demanded.

Before Arya had a chance to argue again Glaedr's voice came into her mind in a calm but strong voice. _"Arya, you must trust your Dragon."_

Arya reluctantly agreed as Jades voice erupted in her head. _"Jump!"_

With the perfect grace of an elf, Arya pulled her legs under her so she was squatting with one hand still gripping the saddle. Using her legs, Arya jumped through the air as she watched the ground under her fast approach. With her arms out straight in front of her and her legs straight out behind her, the Elf glided two meters above the ground before gravity took control. Absorbing the shock of the fall through her arms, into her shoulders and feeling the shock course through her back right into her legs as Arya rolled to her feet.

The feat was short lived though as the sickening, bone jarring clash of two Dragons crashing into the ground at full force made her fall onto her back. She quickly regained her footing as she stood looking at the sight horrified. A tangled mess of huge limbs and tails was all Arya could see from the dent in the earth in which they made from the force of the impact.

"Jade!" Arya screamed.

"_Arya," _Jade said breathlessly. _"Murtagh jumped before we crashed"_

As if on cue Arya heard someone screaming from behind her. She spun around in time to find the sun glinting off the blood red blade of Zar'roc as it was raised above Murtaghs head. His eyes were clouded over by rage as he started to bring Zar'roc down intending to cleave Arya from shoulder to hip.

The lightening quick reflexes of an Elf found Arya pulling her sword free of her scabbard as she took a step to her right. She angled her blade up to parry the blow as she remembered Eragons retelling of when he fought Murtagh in the Burning Plains. She remembered how Eragon described his direct blows as bone crunching so Arya figured that maybe parrying his attacks will limit the powerful contact. As Zar'roc glanced off of Aryas sword she brought her left leg up and kicked him square in the chest. She heard Murtagh gasp at the sudden absence of air from his lungs as he fell on his back.

If it was any other enemy lying on his back winded and struggling to get up then Arya would have buried her steel in his heart without second thought. But Eragon's specific orders were the only thing restraining her. She was only to defend herself not attack.

Arya kept her distance as she walked to the side of him so she could keep an eye on Jade and Thorn. They had already taken to the air as flashes of talons, teeth and fire was all that there was to see and from what Arya could tell Jade was winning. A little further to the side Arya saw a blue and black blur charge at each other and meet in a furious collision. Movement coming from the dark lump on the ground brought Aryas attention back to her fight.

Arya watched as she made sure to show no emotion as Murtagh staggered to his feet. He leered at her as a twisted smile made its way onto his face.

"You will pay for that _Dröttningu_" He mocked

Murtagh ran at Arya with nearly the same speed of an Elf...nearly. Murtagh swung Zar'roc to decapitate Arya. She ducked under the blade and twisted her sword in her hand so the blade was going down the length of her arm, and punched him with the pommel of the hilt in the soft part under the rib cage.

The impact made him gasp for breath again as he fell on his back. Arya retreated a few steps as she again watched Jade tear a big chunk out of Thorns wing. She glanced over at Eragon and Galbatorix as Saphira had Shruikan in an iron grip.

A worried frown etched into her brow as she watched on. They were winning. Murtagh is no match for her; same goes for their Dragons and Eragon looked to have Galbatorix under control. But it doesn't sit right with Arya.

She expected, more. A nagging voice at the back of her head told her that something wasn't right. This is far too easy. Arya felt that anxiety take a grip like Jades on Thorn as a nauseating feeling begun churning at the pit of her stomach.

Arya suddenly let out a cry of pain as Zar'roc burrowed into her thigh. She felt the blade glance of her bone. Arya looked up at Murtagh as his unnerving smile looked back at her.

Arya clenched her teeth as she forcefully pulled her leg back to get his sword out as he could do worse by digging into the bone or twisting the blade. She hoped that she didn't scream as she did that. She didn't want him to hear how painful it was. She was too intoxicated by the pain that she didn't know if she did but when she glanced into his satisfied eyes, she knew she did.

Arya could feel the sickening warm flow of blood soak her leggings. Her whole leg was numb save for the furious throbbing that emitted from her wound. She only just realised that Jade and Glaedr were screaming in her head out of concern. She silenced their questions by reassuring them that she's fine.

To try and reprimand herself for her undignified screams before, she put all her weight on her wounded leg and bounced on her toes. The pain was agonizing but she endured it.

Murtagh scrutinized her as his twisted smile stuck to his lips. "Trust me _Dröttningu _that is only the beginning. Once I am through with you, you are going to beg me to kill you!"

Icy chills went through the Elf. Why hadn't he just stabbed her through her heart or cleaved her in two, like he has been trying to accomplish the whole time? Arya was left wide open for him to finish her but he only immobilized and limited movement in her leg.

Not being able to resist, Arya broke her silence. "Why did you not kill me!"

Murtagh laughed at her. "Well, _Dröttningu_, you are not the only one given orders to keep you alive..." His tongue darted out and licked his lips as he smiled maliciously at her. "...For now anyway."

Dread filled her as she sent her mental probe out to Eragon. _"Eragon! Something is wrong!"_

His reply came instantly. _"What do you mean?"_

"_I think that Galbatorix and Murtagh know of our plan."_

"_What! How in the good spirits would they know!"_ He asked as Arya heard the distress in his voice.

"_I do not know but Murtagh knows that you told me to keep him alive!"_

Just as she told him Arya heard the most unsettling scream of agony that she has ever heard. She looked towards Eragon and Saphira to find Eragon plummeting towards the Earth with Saphira not far behind.

Arya watched in horror as she tried to run to him but she couldn't. She was stuck to the ground. She felt invisible hands hold her in place. The Elf started to panic as she watched Eragon falling to his death.

"Going somewhere _Dröttningu_?" Murtagh mocked her.

Aryas breath quickened as she felt helpless watching Eragon fall towards the earth. "Eragon!" She screamed. She fought with all her might against this invisible force but apart from her head it was to no avail. Before Eragon hit the ground Jade smashed to the ground in a heap beside her making the whole ground quake under Aryas feet, yet the impact still didn't make her move a muscle.

"No, Jade!" She screamed to her unmoving Dragon. There was blood coating her green scales and Arya couldn't tell if it was Jades or Thorns, she hoped for the latter.

She drove straight into Jades mind. _"Jade! Are you okay!"_

Jade looked up at Arya with a half open eye and spoke. _"I am okay my Elf. But I cannot move, I think Murtagh has spelled us." _

Arya, felt a little relief with knowing that Jade is still alive. She nodded her head slightly toward Jade to confirm her agreement to Jades thoughts. But she couldn't help but to feel the full force of anxiety take over her body, she sent her mental probe out to Blödhgarm but found it hard to get in this time. Why would he put his walls up like that?

After a while of persistence she was able to get inside his mind. _"Blödhgarm! Why did you not let me in straight away?"_

"_Arya Dröttningu! Forgive me but we are under attack! They have spell casters that are also trying to get into my mind!"_

"_Dear Spirits! How many!"_

"_Many. They have spell casters and foot soldiers with swords and arrows. We are well out numbered Dröttningu, I do not know if we can survive."_

"_But you are supposed to help Eragon!"_ Arya said though she knew he knew. _"Eragon needs you and your spellcasters magic to help him invade Galbatorix's mind!"_

"_I know Dröttningu."_ Blödhgarm said, with regret coating his voice. _"But I cannot help. Their spellcasters could easily enter my mind once I try to help and then I will be helpless. Please forgive me Dröttningu!" _

Arya couldn't reply. She just couldn't believe what she was hearing. Their perfect plan is turning into a disaster. Everything that they trained for, had countless discussions - which sometimes led to arguments – over the so called perfect battle plan, everything they prepared for was for nothing. Their world, their Alagaësia was crumbling around them and they could only watch helplessly.

**0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0**

**Well I decided to cut the battle in half as I found it to be very long. So I've left it at a cliff hanger...but it won't be much of a cliff hanger for long because I've pretty much finished writing part 2 and will be up within the next hour or so lol.**

**But I hope you enjoy this chapter=D**

**Melissa**

**0x **


	4. The End of a War

**So here is the fourth Chapter. Told you it wouldn't be long before I get it up=D**

**BTW I realise that some of things that have happened are probably not consistent with the book but this site is called fanfiction for a reason so just keep that in mind when you read this**

**Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: Wait, I'll just recall the past hour to see if anything has changed...nope still nothing.**

**0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0**

Arya turned to the sound of a limp Eragon land on the ground a couple of meters in front of her. The anxiety gripped her throat; constricting her voice and making it come out as a whisper. "Eragon?"

He didn't stir. Arya watched him as she felt a huge lump form in her throat. She was about to go in his mind to find out if he's alright but Glaedr entered hers.

"_Arya stop!"_

"_But I have to see if Eragon is okay!"_ She replied desperately.

"_I know Arya but I fear that Galbatorix has somehow set a trap for anyone who enters."_

"_But if he is in danger then I must help him!"_

"_Arya, listen to me!"_ Glaedr bellowed in her head. _"Sometimes when one tries to do good it can only make the situation worse!"_

Arya sighed heavily in frustration and reluctantly agreed with Glaedr. What good could she be to Eragon if she too was under Galbatorix's spell?

"Arya Dröttningu" Galbatorix announced with his hands out to the sides in a gesture that suggests he has no weapons. Shruikan was standing behind his rider barring his teeth. To Arya, it sort of made him look like he was smiling, but all she could see was how easily his teeth could tear her in half. "You grow more beautiful everyday Dröttningu."

Arya tried to keep her face void of emotion but she couldn't help the hot glare or the scowl that forced its way onto her face when she looked at him. She glanced towards Murtagh as he tended to Thorns wounds that Jade had inflicted.

"Come now Arya." Galbatorix said dropping his hands. "There is no need for such a hateful look. I am being kind to you."

Arya looked out over to where Saphira and Eragon were. She could just make out Saphiras form in the distance. She looked to Jade beside her and watched her eyes blink lazily. She finally looked to Eragon, at his unmoving body and found the lump impossible to swallow past.

Her eyes found Galbatorix as the hot glare returned. She clenched her teeth to keep from screaming at him. "How did you find out?"

"You are not the only one with spies Dröttningu." He answered smirking. "Except, we knew from the moment they arrived, who they were. So we had to speak very carefully around them."

"So you knew about Jade? About me being a Dragon rider?" Arya asked. She thought that maybe if she asks questions then she could buy enough time for Eragon to wake up.

"Naturally, my spies informed me of such news." He shrugged casually. "You see my dear; you have walked into your own trap"

"What of the Varden and your men?"

"Well, that was not part of the plan so I let them have it out." He scoffed as he leered at her. "Boys will be boys."

Anger bubbled up inside of Arya and she couldn't contain it. "How could you send your own men into a battle in which you could've stopped! They could die for nothing! How can you - -"

"I did what I did to keep yours and Eragons suspicions alive." He said calmly with a wave of his hand.

She had to take control of the situation and to do that she first had to control her emotions. So she just gritted and spoke through her teeth. "What of Jade, Saphira and Eragon? What have you done to them?"

Murtagh came back to Galbatorix's side as Arya glanced to see Thorn all healed. "I've paralyzed the Dragons with a simple spell." Murtagh announced. Arya thought that to be a good thing as all Murtagh needs is a huge distraction to break his link to the spell. But Arya was in no position to do so.

"And a good job he has done." Galbatorix said still keeping his gaze on Arya. "While he has control of the Dragons, I have control over Eragons mind." He said walking towards her.

Arya thanked Glaedr for stopping her before. He was right. If she did enter Eragons mind then she would probably be useless by now.

"What do you plan on doing to them?"

He stopped in front of her and scrutinized her up and down. Arya, for the first time in her life, felt vulnerable under a gaze other than her mothers. She was thankful that her body was frozen otherwise Galbatorix and Murtagh both would've seen her shiver under the cold, judgemental gaze.

He finally met her eyes and looked at her with feigned innocence. "Why Arya, what makes you think that I have a say in the matter?"

She frowned in confusion at him. "What do you mean?"

"Whatever you say or do, from this moment on will decide their fate." He replied with a sly smile. "I will not harm them, nor will Murtagh, if I am pleased with how you act. But if I am displeased then, well, let us pray that I do not feel that way."

Her razor glare was trained on him as he stepped away with a shake of his head. "Now Arya, do you think that hateful look pleases me?"

Once the words left his mouth and before Arya had time to react, Eragon let loose the most terrible scream she had ever heard. It sent shivers down her spine as she watched him snap into a straight board with his fingers and toes curling.

"Stop! Galbatorix leave him alone!" Arya screamed. She could hear Saphiras own growls in the distance as she could feel that her rider was in a world of pain without her being able to help.

Galbatorix turned his own hot glare on Arya. "You do not address me so informally! It is King Galbatorix or my King!"

Arya didn't seem that it was possible that Eragons screams could become louder and more agonizing, but she was proven wrong. She wanted to cover her ears from the piercing scream.

To Arya, there is nothing in the land of Alagaësia more foul tasting than having his name roll off her tongue in such a high status. But this was not about her, she knew that she'd have to swallow her pride and let him be pleased so he can stop hurting Eragon.

"Please King Galbatorix! Stop hurting him!"

"Hmm, that's better"

Eragons screams stopped which left a ring to the quiet air around them. Arya watched him curl up into a ball and cradle his head in his hands while he had violent convulsions. She rushed over to him and knelt at his side. Only until she laid a comforting hand on his squirming shoulder did Arya realise that she moved.

She looked up at Galbatorix questioningly as he smiled back with his arms out to his sides. "I told you I am kind towards you."

"What do you want with me? Why have you released me and not invaded my mind like the others?"

"I told you Dröttningu, I want to chat."

Murtagh began to make his way towards her. She was prepared to fight him when she remembered Eragons agonizing screams. Murtagh forcefully pushed Arya out of the way as he picked up a limp Eragon and held Zar'roc under his throat.

Arya got up and looked on terrified. "Galb...King Galbatorix! You gave your word!"

"Do not fear Arya; just make sure to keep me pleased."

Arya took a deep, calming breath to help to keep her cool. She can't afford to lose her temper now. "What is it you want?"

Galbatorix chuckled silently to himself as he walked towards Arya. "Is it not obvious Arya Dröttningu?" He stopped in front of her again and whispered. "I want you."

Aryas breath hitched in her throat. She felt like a duck on the water; on the outside she showed no emotion, she almost looked relaxed. But underneath her body was reacting something fierce to those words. "What?"

"It seems fitting that a King should have a Queen Arya. What a better Queen to have than the Elves very own Princess." She felt her stomach turning over at the very thought of her being with him like that. She couldn't even stand the close proximity that they are in already, though three more people could fit comfortably – with their shoulders touching - between them.

"Obviously..." Galbatorix started as he made his way behind her and whispered in her ear. "I expect you to be my queen in every way. That means you must be loyal to me and your subjects. Be involved in every decision and law passing processes with your full attention and honest opinions. Serve me by providing an heir." He placed his hands on her shoulders. Arya made herself stand still instead of acting on her reaction of squirming out from under his touch. "Think of the people Arya. There will be no more pointless bloodshed. If we can unite two different races then we can set the example and pave the way for a brighter future for peace."

"_Glaedr! Help me."_ Arya pleaded with the Dragon.

"_I do not know what to tell you Arya."_ His reply made it sound like he was as surprised as her.

"_Tell me what I should do!"_

"_I cannot tell you that Arya. You must know yourself what needs to be done."_ Glaedr said in a reassuring voice. _"But I will tell you to listen to your heart, not your head."_

"_Glaedr is right Arya."_ Jades voice went through Aryas head. It was so nice to hear her purring voice again. She looked to Jade and saw her own eyes staring back at her. _"You must do what you know is right not what you think is right."_

Arya seriously considered their words. If she didn't marry Galbatorix then Eragon, Saphira, Jade and the Varden will all fall under Galbatorix's ruthless ways. Arya could never forgive herself for putting herself before everyone. The unforgivable guilt would stay with her until she finally meets her end. Galbatorix says that the war will be over, the people will be saved and Arya would make sure that everyone in the farthest corners will get food and medicine to end the poverty that plagues small villages. 

She knows that this opportunity will never come again and they have no hope of surviving at this moment if she tries to fight back. Arya, trying to keep her voice as official and powerful as possible spoke. "What will happen to Saphira, Jade and Eragon?"

"Well, Saphira and Jade are female Dragons and Shruikan and Thorn are male Dragons, so they will mate to produce more Dragons to populate our lands like it use to be. As for Eragon well, he will have to die."

Aryas eyes widened. Déjà vu was playing at her memory as she felt this situation somehow familiar. She turned around to face Galbatorix and stepped away from him. "But you said harm would not come to them from you or Murtagh. You gave me your word."

"That I did." Galbatorix clasped his hand behind his back as he circled her slowly like a vulture circles it's pray. "But I did not say that you cannot kill him." He stopped beside Eragon as he watched Arya.

"You must be mad to think that I will purposely harm Eragon." She immediately regretted her words when Eragons screams tore at her ears. Murtagh had to lean back and tighten his hold on Eragon as he went as stiff as a board again.

"The more you prolong his death Arya the longer he will suffer!" Galbatorix shouted over Eragons screams. "This is not the worst of it Arya. I am merely touching the surface of what I can really do to him." Eragons screams stopped as he began to have more violent convulsions under Zar'roc and in Murtaghs arms. He groaned and started to mutter incoherent words that Arya could not understand. "Just a little thorns prick really."

The last thing that Arya wanted to do was to harm Eragon any more than what she already has done. There is no sugar coating the closed lipped and emotionless answers and rebuffs that she has had to do to him. At the time she thought his infatuation with her as a distraction so she thought the dismissals necessary, but if she was being truly honest then she would know that she was just scared to admit it.

She tried to imagine the roles in reverse; what would Eragon do in her situation? Better yet, what would she want Eragon to do if she was in his situation? Arya needn't to think on it. She wouldn't want Eragon to kill her just so the pain won't be dealt. No, she would endure the pain if it meant that there was still a glimmer of hope.

It suddenly occurred to Arya that Galbatorix wants Eragon dead because with him still alive everyone will still have hope for freedom, and with hope comes determination. Galbatorix will have more blood on his hands and he knows that most of it will be his.

Arya swallowed hard as she looked at Eragon. She was shocked to see his eyes open and looking around confused at his surroundings. Arya was willing him to look at her, to meet her eyes. When they finally did she saw them glazed and distant. Although she could tell that he couldn't grasp a clear view of her, she was amazed at how much strength Arya could draw from him just from a simple look. But it never surprised her. Arya had always been able to draw strength from Eragons own strength and determination, he had been a rock when they had been in trouble like this before and he never ceased to amaze her at how much resolve he had. He would never give up, even in situations like this. He would give his last breath to fight injustice and to save others. And that's what Arya must do now.

She looked Galbatorix in the eye and spoke with strength. "No."

"No?" He asked her incredulously as he marched towards her.

She waited until he was standing right in front of her. She could feel her face making that same scowl and her eyes cloud over by rage at him and this time, she made no mistake in letting him see it. "I will not end his life to favour a spineless fool like you."

Galbatorix shook with rage as Eragons screams filled the air. Arya tried her best not to flinch at the sound; she made sure to keep full eye contact with him. "Well, well, well Galbatorix. It seems that even though you have us captured and could easily end us you are still afraid of us." The impact of the backhand made Arya fall onto her back. She felt the air leave her lungs and a horrible copper taste fill her mouth as blood oozed from her split lip.

Arya desperately tried to gasp for air while lying on her back. Once she finally had, she was being hauled up by her hair and standing in front of a very red Galbatorix. She spat bloody saliva at him as she screamed at him. "Even though we will be dead your men will also die and the Varden will come after you with even more hate! You will not be able to withstand them! Their numbers will overwhelm ten Dragon riders let alone a worthless scum of a rider like you and your bastard of a puppet!" Zar'roc cut into her neck breaking the skin as Murtagh tightened his hold on her while Galbatorix punched her across her cheek.

Arya felt dazed as the impact left a ringing in her ears. She felt a strong hand clamp down on her jaw and was made to look at him. It hurt her lip as she felt more flesh being torn open. "I will wipe out everyone who will stand in my way of dominion over this pathetic land." He suddenly had his sword in his hand as he placed the tip of it on her stomach. "I think I will start with you Arya Dröttningu."

Galbatorix was about to plunge his steel through her when a series of confusing events stopped him. Her Elf ears picked up a whistle coming through the air at speed then it hit something solid with a thunk. She could still hear screaming coming from Eragon but someone else's screams joined in with his. She felt a forceful and painful sensation occur across the side of her neck which made her fall to the ground. She saw Galbatorix look past Arya at where Murtagh was and yelled an angry protest.

Arya looked to the ground and found Murtagh on the ground writhing in pain as an arrow protruded from his shoulder. She then saw five figures running at such a fast pace towards her but couldn't make out who they were. She turned to the sound of angry growls as Saphira tackled Shruikan and Jade pinned Thorn to the ground. The arrow was more than enough to break Murtaghs concentration on the spell and now Jade and Saphira were free.

She smiled at the sight but it soon evaporated when she happened to look up and saw Galbatorix with his black sword raised above his head with the point right above Arya, ready to run her through. He screamed his rage as his intent was clear. Arya was frozen; she hurt all over and was tired. She couldn't move. She watched with fear as she knew she was about to die.

All of a sudden with a horrible gurgle sound and a spray of blood, a blue blade bathed in blood protruded from Galbatorix's chest. It was then that Arya realised that Eragons screams had stopped.

Galbatorix looked down at the sword and back at Arya showing her his surprise. A hand came up and grabbed the sword from Galbatorix's limp hands - before he could drop it into Arya – and with a grunt the sword disappeared from where it came from and Galbatorix fell to his side dead. Finally.

Arya looked at him stunned as his lifeless eyes looked at nothing. She looked to where Saphira had tackled Shruikan and saw his unmoving body, confirming Galbatorix's death.

She finally looked up at a panting Eragon standing above her with his blade dripping with the foul blood of the late Kings. He offered her his hand to help her up as she stared into his eyes. She could still see the pain drifting in them. She took his hand and with a strong pull she was on her feet, albeit unsteady. She put her hands on his shoulders as he held her elbow to keep her steady.

She just stared into his brown eyes absolutely speechless. Everything had happened so fast. She watched as his boyish grin started to grace his lips. "We did it Arya. We've won."

Arya smiled a huge smile at him as his words hit her. The war is over. She pulled him in for a hug. The last time they had hugged was out of mourning but now it is out of victory. She held onto him tight as did Eragon as they laughed together.

Arya pulled away and held Eragon at arm's length. "The war is over. In all my years I never thought I would live to see this glorious day!"

Eragon softly smiled at her as he replied. "I am so happy that you have lived to see the day the reign of Galbatorix has ended." He hesitated a little but it was such a small hesitation that Arya couldn't tell if it was really a hesitation or just a pause. "I am also overjoyed to still see you with life in your eyes Arya, though in bad shape." He chuckled softly as he tenderly touched the side of her cheek where Galbatorix had punched her.

Arya suddenly became aware of how close they were and how his other warm hand was still rested on her waist. She had an impulse of pulling him closer, finding that he was not close enough. It was odd how much she liked his touch and she vaguely wondered how she could've resisted his touch for so long. It was so tender, so warm and so...loving.

Eragon turned around and dropped his hands as Saphira landed behind him and muzzled him affectionately. He laughed and turned around to hug his Dragon around her neck. Arya watched on as she felt a tingling on her cheek where his hand was.

She felt a little nudge on her back and turned around to see Jade standing behind her. _"I am so proud of you my Elf."_

Arya, feeling tears well up in her eyes from all the emotions coursing through her, threw her arms around Jades neck. _"I love you Jade, so much!"_ Arya felt Jade laugh under her as she angled her big neck to hug her back.

"Arya Dröttningu! Are you okay?"

Arya turned to find Blödhgarm standing before her panting with a bow in one hand, a sword in the other, a quiver full of bows strapped across his shoulders and blood coating him. "Blödhgarm! Is any of this your blood?"

He smiled a sly smile back, showing a fang as he replied. "They were no match."

She looked behind him to find four of the twenty spell casters standing behind him in near the same condition. Some with visible cuts, all with swords and all were panting. She looked back to Blödhgarm as realisation hit her. "You shot Murtagh. You saved me. You saved Eragon!"

"No one threatens our Princess or our treasured Riders. I am sworn to protect Eragon with my life and I do no less." He said proudly.

Arya was about to answer back when she heard a low rumble. They turned to the source and found Thorn nudging Murtaghs body. If Thorn is still alive that means...

"Murtagh!" Eragon called as he rushed over to him. Arya limped over as her stab wound shot pain up her leg every time she put pressure on it. She knelt beside Eragon who was comforting Murtagh.

"Thank you Eragon." Murtagh whispered. "You kept your word. You broke the bond that keeps me to Galbatorix."

"No need to thank me, just hold on, I'll heal you." Eragon said as he moved to look at the wound Murtagh grabbed Eragons arm.

"It is too deep a wound Eragon. Even with your transformation into an Elf and even though the arrow has hit none of my vitals, your magic will not be enough. It will kill you if you try."

Eragon just smiled back as he showed Murtagh Brom's ring. "This ring holds a lot of magic my brother. It will be enough." Murtagh studied his eyes for a while and finally let Eragon move to the arrow on his back.

"This will hurt." Eragon announced as he grasped the arrow. Arya took hold of Murtaghs hand and gave it a squeeze. He met her eyes as she smiled a reassuring smile. From the simple look and touch she tried to tell him that she was glad to have him back. Murtagh squeezed her hand back as he set his jaw so as not to bite his tongue off. Arya assumed that gesture meant he got the message.

With a forceful pull followed by an agonizing scream, Eragon already had his hand over the hole in Murtaghs back. "Waíse heill!"

Murtaghs skin healed layer by layer. The skin knitted together as it healed over, leaving only a faint white scar. Murtagh took in a big breath as he sat up. He turned and looked at Eragon. "Thank you, my brother"

Eragon smiled at him and pulled him for a brotherly hug. As Murtagh pulled away he turned towards Thorn and flung his arms around his Dragon and laughed with tears in his eyes.

He was finally free.

The plan worked perfectly.

**0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0**

**I hope that was exciting! And I also hope it was understandable, like I wasn't jumping from one thing to another and I wasn't confusing anyone. **

**One more chapter after this and it's finished=D**

**Melissa**

**0x**


	5. The Celebrations

**Well, it has been awhile. So sorry this chapter took sooooooo long to be added but it is finally here. **

**This is the last chapter of the story and if you haven't noticed yet, this story is from Arya's POV. I tried really hard to keep Arya in character throughout this story so I am very sorry if I haven't. For me she is such a difficult character to write about!**

**Anyways I hope you like it=D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0**

Uneven footsteps echoed through the empty hall as the music and festivities were in the centre of the castle. It had been a week since Galbatorix had been defeated and tonight was the first night of the celebrations.

Arya was surprised to actually find this corridor empty as everyone young and old of every race seemed to be here tonight. The castle was bursting with people singing merry tunes with drinks in their hand. Couples had found dark corners or unoccupied tents to have their privacy, even younglings were running around chasing each other as there were no boundaries tonight.

There were spots of light that littered the castle grounds from fires. Juicy smells wafted through the night as tender meat roasted over the fires. Next to every one of those fires were fruit, nuts, breads, vegetables, and beverages, everything to suit everyone that was there.

Arya turned the corner and nearly collided with a couple kissing passionately against the wall. She managed to sidestep them albeit unsteadily as the stab wound she endured from Murtagh was very stiff and hard to move. She managed to heal the deep wound with magic but it tightened her muscles where moving it proves to be a task.

She remembers during the battle, just after she got the stab wound, when everything started to go wrong. She remembers her dread when Murtagh had let slip that they knew of their plan. She remembers how helpless she felt when she saw Eragon falling to his death and seeing him writhing in pain. It was the most horrible feeling of Déjà vu she had ever had. Everything was happening too fast for her to process and analyze the feeling but a few days after their fight she knew why. Faolin. It was like watching Faolin die again. He didn't fall from the sky nor was he kept alive and restrained by a sword on his throat, but instead arrows protruded from his body the day they were ambushed by Durza and the Urgals. Arya could only watch as there was absolutely nothing she could have done to prevent it. Seeing Eragon on the brink of death made her realise that she was given a second chance to save someone she cares about and she was determined not to lose this one.

Arya was happy to see Murtagh and Thorn back in fighting shape within a few days and also happy to see the Varden accepting them. Of course, not everyone is willing to let their guard down with him but that is what happens when your father was one of the worst evils of all time. He is flying up the front with Eragon so as to try and show everyone that he can be trusted. Everyone in the Varden trusts Eragon with their lives and so to have Eragon ride side by side with Murtagh is a way of showing that Eragon trusts Murtagh and if he does then they should trust Murtagh too or at least Eragons judgement.

After the battle, Queen Islanzadi wanted all the elves to return to their home in Ellesméra to let every elf know that the war is over and it is now safe to walk amoung the lands. After some convincing on Aryas part Islanzadi let her stay with the Varden. Blödhgarm and his nineteen other spellcasters were all held high amoung the elves as they were known to not only defeat over a hundred Empire soldiers but also for saving their Princess, Eragon, Jade and Saphira. Although the cost of their survival was hard as there were twenty of them to start off with but only emerged with five in the end.

Jade and Saphira were also making speedy recoveries over the last two weeks, despite the fact that they had to carry their riders the rest of the way to the castle. As far as she knows Eragon is also fully recovered, but that is only what she has heard from reports that have been given to her through the course of their march to the castle. While travelling Eragon led the way while Arya brought up the rear; to make sure there were no surprise attacks from loyal Empire fighters or to make sure that there were no stragglers. The first night they had after the battle she had every intention in going to see Eragon but she underestimated the size of the camp. It was huge and to walk from one end to the other would take hours. She soon realized that as she was limping to Eragons tent. She got halfway and got slightly frustrated when she looked up and saw the full moon in the centre of the sky. She let out an angry breath and was about to turn around when she saw Nasuada's tent still had light burning on the inside and headed over to see her instead. Arya requested that she be sent reports on Eragon's progress everyday and Nasuada gladly complied with the request though she assured Arya that he was fine.

But Arya knows that Eragon is not fine. He may appear fine on the outside and he may be good at putting up a charade of good health but Arya knows him better than that. She can see it in his eyes. Whatever Galbatorix did to him during that battle has traumatised him to the point where he is trying to hide it from everyone. Arya saw it drifting in his eyes when she asked him if he was alright when they had just flown back to the battlefield where the Varden and the Empire were fighting. Eragon dropped Galbatorix's lifeless body in the middle of the battle. Everyone had stopped while he landed and announced with a strong voice that "the King has fallen." It took a little while but Angela was the first to start cheering, which set off a domino effect throughout the Varden and most of the Empire. Arya looked over at Eragon to see him smiling too but that is when she first noticed it drifting in his eyes.

Arya approached another set of double doors and carefully, quietly, opened one of the doors. She looked around and saw who she was looking for. She watched his back as a small smile graced her lips. She had a feeling he would up here. He always did like beauty.

She walked over to him with soundless footsteps. Once she was close enough he turned toward her and she stopped in her tracks as brown met green. She didn't want to intrude on his privacy or time but she needed to talk to him to make sure he really is alright. She waited until he gave off a sign whether for her to stay or go.

At last Eragon smiled out the side of his mouth and motioned with his head to join him. Arya gladly accepted and sat down next to him, while his legs dangled off the ledge Arya sat cross-legged with a straight back. They were so close to the ledge that if Arya looked down at her lap she wouldn't be able to see the concrete she's sitting on but without any wind she feels comfortable to sit so close.

They sat in a comfortable silence as they watched the firefly like fires below. They listened to the distant festivities of the celebration as they were too isolated from everyone; everything sounded like a distant humming. The smoky smells from the fires had diluted by the time they filled her nostrils as they were sitting up so high.

Arya shook her head slightly; she came up here for a reason. "Eragon..." She waited until she had his attention.

When he turned his head to look at her she started again. "Are you okay?"

He smiled in confusion at her. "I am well."

Arya was definitely not being fooled; the incriminating evidence was so obvious in his eyes. "Eragon you cannot fool me. I know you are hurting."

His smile left his face as she spoke the words. She watched as he crossed his legs like her and his shoulders sagged. She sighed and spoke softly. "You know that I have been through torture and I know the emotional and physical strain it can put on the mind and the body. I am just letting you know that I am here should you feel the need to talk."

He looked across to her and smiled his appreciation. "Thank you Arya Svit-Kona."

She nodded her head but held his gaze as she wanted to keep his attention. "I hope you do not mind me asking Eragon but what happened?" Seeing his confused look he was giving her she realised that she was being vague. "During the battle, what happened?"

Eragon shrugged and replied: "You were there."

By his answer Arya realised that she was still being vague. She took a deep breath and blew it out before rephrasing her question. "I mean, what happened to you during the battle?" She watched his reaction closely.

Eragon started to frown as the memories clouded his thoughts. She caught a glimpse of an expression that she couldn't quite put her finger on before turning his attention back down at the activity below. Arya watched him having an internal conflict over something, she doesn't know what but she was definitely curious.

It took a little while but Eragon finally heaved a sigh, as if he is announcing his final decision. "Galbatorix was in my mind."

Arya looked at him void of emotion but she was wondering why he chose to word it in such a manner. "You mean he managed to break through your defences." She corrected him.

Eragon just shook his head. "No Galbatorix was in my head. I saw him just standing there; mocking me, almost daring me to do something. But every time I did try, nothing would happen." Eragon hesitated then took a deep breath. "Then he started to warn me after my persistence but I would not heed to his warning because I foolishly believed he was bluffing."

He paused again as Arya watched his frown deepen. Either he was finding it hard to get the right words out or he couldn't remember.

"I cannot explain how he did it but it felt like my whole body was on the verge of exploding."

"Exploding?" Arya asked

Eragon took a moment to think about his answer but when he did he carried on in an unsure voice. "Have you ever eaten so much that your stomach feels so full that you cannot move because of the discomfort?"

Arya nodded and replied. "Of course."

"Imagine that tenfold throughout your body."

Arya frowned at Eragon. In all honesty, she cannot imagine what the feeling could be like but she can imagine filling something up passed its point where it can contain it. She wondered how Galbatorix knew of such magic. To invade someone's mind is normal though not recommended but to actually appear in their mind is unheard of.

Arya shivered involuntarily as Eragon pressed on. "He cut off all contact to the outside world and he was talking to me like I was you. At first it was strange until I realised that he was talking to you because I heard you, distantly, talking back."

Again he paused and frowned at his fidgeting fingers in his lap. It was easy to tell that he was having an argument with himself again but Arya could tell that it was not a question of trying to find the words or trying to remember the chain of events, this was deciding whether or not to tell her. She hoped he would, it is none of her business if he chooses not to but she is so curious to know how he managed to break out of Galbatorix's hold and save her.

Arya was surprised to see a smirk break out onto Eragon's face. "I guess he was so arrogant that he did not plan anything for if you said no."

Arya smirked a little too as she remembered the look on his face when she said such a foreign word to him. But her emotionless face returned as she thought on what he said. "Why would Galbatorix want you to hear our conversation?"

Eragon chuckled to himself and shook his head. Arya frowned at him confused, was he mocking her? Feeling a bit annoyed she was about to retaliate when Eragon answered softly. "He liked to watch people squirm and suffer. He thought you would accept." He looked down in his lap again and spoke the next part so quietly Arya had to strain her keen elf ears to hear him.

"He thought I would say yes to his...proposal?" Arya hesitated as she didn't really know what to call it.

Eragon nodded. "I did too."

Arya was taken aback. How could Eragon even think that she would submit to a beast like Galbatorix? Arya heaved out a frustrated sigh as she moved herself to face him. "I admit that the offer was alluring." It was Arya's turn to pause and think about how best to word this. "Of course I had to think about it. It seemed that we were about to lose everything we worked so hard for and the only way to salvage that sliver of hope was to submit to his proposal. I knew I would make a difference if it meant a small sacrifice on my behalf."

His gaze was still watching his fingers playing with each other as she followed his gaze and saw her hand move of its own accord over his to stop them from moving. Her breath hitched in her throat as she saw his eyes snap to their hands in shock.

It was such an impulsive move and she was as surprised as he was that she wanted to pull away, but she didn't. "But..." She carried on softly as he met her gaze. "...you are as mad as Galbatorix if you think I could have killed you."

Arya kept her gaze unwavering as Eragon bore his eyes into her. Searching for something that can give him an indication of any untruthfulness but Arya was confident that nothing of the sort showed because what she said was true.

Although finding out about his health is very important to Arya, what she really wants to know is how he managed to break Galbatorix's hold on him and save her. She couldn't understand how at one instant he was writhing in pain and then the next standing over her with his sword dripping in the late Kings blood.

"Eragon how did you save me?"

Eragons already dark eyes turned a shade darker as he looked back down at their hands. Arya could tell he was reluctant to tell her, for reasons she knows not of. He slipped his hand out from under hers with a sigh and stood up to look straight down over the edge. The fires that littered the ground and the light of the moon produced enough light for Arya to see the troubled and confused look that was etched into his features.

Eragons whole demeanour told Arya that he was not in the mood to discuss how he managed to do it. Arya considered the pain. She knows from her own experience of torture that talking about it can re-open old wounds that would prefer to be closed. The emotional and physical pain that was dealt to her while being held captive was inhumane.

Before Arya could fall into an emotional turmoil she was brought back when she heard Eragon take a deep breath. "Do you remember when I told you that I could hear your conversation? And during the battle, when I managed to wake up to look at you." He stated in a hoarse voice.

Arya nodded and replied softly. "Aye."

"When Galbatorix asked you to be his queen, something inside of me snapped." He said slowly. Arya frowned up at him as the memories of his confession after his Agaetí Blödhren celebration flooded back to her.

Eragon chuckled to himself again as he looked up at the stars. Arya then realised that this laugh and the one before was not him mocking her but it was Eragon mocking himself. She felt a bit better knowing that he was not laughing at her but she was still left wondering why he was laughing at all.

He finally looked down at her and asked softly. "Are you sure you want to know?" Arya could see that he was pleading with his eyes that she would say no but she couldn't lie. She really did want to know.

Arya gave a single nod as Eragon kept watching her. A grim smile spread to his lips as he rubbed the back of his neck and spoke to the stars. "I love you Arya." He turned his eyes back to her and the intensity of his gaze startled Arya. "Do you think that I could stand watching you with another man? Even if you did kill me, in death I would be sick with grief knowing that I left you vulnerable to that beast." Arya saw his jaw clench and unclench in his tell-tale sign that he was nervous. She found it rather odd that he would be nervous when he has done this before but, then again, she did not respond very well then.

"I started to fight back. Just thinking of what he could do to you was making me angry, so I fought him until I realised that you didn't say no straight away." He looked straight out over the horizon as he continued. "I started to give up, if you decided that it was best for everyone that you should accept his proposal then who was I to throw away a chance of hope for Alagaësia for my own selfish reasons?"

Arya felt a twang of sympathy for Eragon. While being tortured by Galbatorix he was also being tortured by the person he cares the most for when she takes her time to say no. "But you understand why it took me a while to say no?"

"I do now." He said and let the silence envelope them. To Arya it looked like he was mulling over everything in his mind before telling her.

"When you finally said no and I heard your reasoning..." Eragon carried on looking straight ahead. "...I was filled with a new resolve. I saw and felt Galbatorix's rage and I knew he was going to hurt you or end you. There was no way I would let that happen to the person I love most." He said the last bit as more of an afterthought.

He looked back at her with an amused smile on his lips. "I thought your words to be bold Arya. A very risky thing to say to him, you may as well have keeled over then and there."

Arya smirked at him but felt as though he should know that she would do something like that. It is just not Arya to let Galbatorix or any enemy for that matter, walk all over her. "It was not bold; it was my tongue running before my mind."

"Well then your tongue is bold." Arya hummed an amused laugh at Eragons reply though his smile left his face. "There was finally an opening. I do not know exactly how it happened but at the time I had no chance to think about it I had to act and break through or be lost to Galbatorix forever. When I was finally able to open my eyes I saw him, reaching for his sword with hatred filled eyes trained on you. And...Well, you know the rest."

They fell into an uncomfortable silence as Aryas mind recollected the events that followed Eragon's story. She thought over his words and found his actions to be reasonable even if she doesn't like the fact that he thought that he may as well have given up just because Arya thought it best. He has proved her wrong before and though she hates it when anyone, especially him, does it, she will accept it if it really is right.

"You don't seem surprised Arya."

Arya found that her eyes were still watching him as he looked out over the land. She smiled slightly and replied. "Do you expect it of me?"

He thought about it for a little while then looked down at her with a bashful look on his face. "I guess it was bound to happen again."

Arya smiled her tight lipped smile in return and stood up to face him. While his body was turned toward the land his eyes never left her. "What I am surprised about though, is how you can keep pursuing me though I have done nothing but cause you strife."

Eragon shrugged and smiled wistfully. "The heart wants what the heart wants."

Arya nodded, she felt a kind of satisfaction and understanding with his answer. "That it does."

They fell into another silence except this time it was comfortable. They just stood there, enjoying each other's company, watching the celebrations progress without them.

Arya turned her head to look at what Eragon is looking at as she let her mind wonder. She would be lying if she said that she had no feelings for Eragon, it was just hard for her to admit because the last time she did Faolin was unfairly taken away from her. Arya scolded herself for thinking of him again, he is gone and she knows it too. She had a lot of time to think about it while held prisoner in Gil'ead so she also had a lot of time to grieve for him. At first she couldn't, wouldn't believe that he had really been killed. It just seemed so unreal, or maybe the mere thought of him being gone was the unreal part.

She then started to cry, a lot. Even when it seemed that she had no more tears to shed she still managed to find some hidden away. She had never cried so much in her century worth of life.

When her tears finally started to cease she started to bargain to anyone who was willing to listen, or maybe she thought that someone would be listening to her because at the time she thought it an unselfish request on her part. She couldn't have been in any worse a position. She was kept prisoner by none other than a shade who happened to work for Galbatorix, tortured everyday and given poison and drugs at night to suppress her magic and allow her no reprieve. No one knew of her whereabouts – she didn't even know where she was let alone how long she had been there for. Everything felt hopeless while being held captive so why not beg someone to kill her and escape the pain just so as the person she cares for will come back and lead a better life than she could at that moment.

But after her journey to the Varden and then back to her home of Ellesméra, where she spent a lot of her time supervising Eragon's training, did she come to accept his death. As much as she wishes that it didn't happen, it did and no amount of bargaining or tears will change that.

Arya was brought out of her thoughts when Eragon cleared his throat. "Though I like spending time with you, speaking or not, I regret to say goodnight as I am very weary from our travels."

Arya didn't want him to leave just yet; his presence is exactly what she needed at that moment. But if he needs his rest then who was she to stop him from getting it? Instead she inwardly sighed and inclined her head slightly. "Goodnight Eragon."

"Goodnight Arya." She could've sworn she saw a flash of disappointment flicker in his eyes but he walked away without another word and Arya was left there feeling lonely as she listened to his retreating footsteps.

Arya is very accustomed to loneliness and she welcomes it with open arms but at that moment when Eragon left her side, she felt like something wasn't right. Like something, or rather someone, is suppose to stay with her.

"Eragon." She didn't even let her brain process anything; it was an impulsive thing that slipped through her lips. But she heard his footsteps halt at the sound of his name being called so she turned around to face him.

She met his searching gaze as hers studied his. Although they were at the celebration of Galbatorix's fall he looked defeated. It was like looking into an emotional mirror of herself, all she saw was the look of lost and loneliness in his eyes.

Arya, still not thinking about any of her actions, started towards him, still keeping her gaze steady on his. As she reached him she hesitated only for an instant before wrapping her arms around his waist. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes tightly; hoping that he would not reject her while she is in such a vulnerable situation. But all fear of that happening was washed away when Eragon finally hugged her back, resting his chin on top of her head.

She stood there, just absorbing the moment when she did another impulsive thing – it seemed to be her habit tonight. She pulled back and went up on her toes slightly to whisper in his ear. "Thank you for saving my life Eragon." She hesitated again before pulling back and looking up at his wide eyed expression. "I also want to thank you for being there for me, in every way I could possibly ask, or every way I did not ask..." She added smiling a little as his bashful smile appeared on his face again, "You have been the best friend that I do not deserve."

Arya watched as his face dropped at the mention of being friends. She didn't want to diminish his hopes so she went up onto her toes again and placed a light kiss on his cheek, lingering there for a bit longer than she initially intended.

Once she pulled back to look at him again she almost laughed at the ridiculous look on his face. But she managed to contain it as she added in a soft voice. "I hope that you do no stop trying."

She squeezed his arm in encouragement and watched his face contort from that of surprise to an incredulous look. She had to make sure that he got her cryptic message and by the smile that is slowly forming on his lips she could tell that he completely understood her meaning.

She smiled back and took that as her cue and bids Eragon a goodnight again. Without waiting for his reply she steps away from him and heads back the way she came.

As she walks unsteadily though the hall thinking and, spirits forbid, blushing, Jade contacts her though their link and lets her amusement pass through to her rider. _"You really know how to make a man hunt the deer."_

Arya smiled at the comment and replied. _"I have already fallen in the trap he has set for me, now it is time for him to find which trap he has, in fact, snagged me."_

**0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0**

**And there we have it=D**

**I hope that the wait (if there was one lol) wasn't disappointing.**

**Thanks for reading=D**

**Melissa**


End file.
